Assertion and Assets: A Story From Within the Cirque Des Cartes
by King-of-Wings-360
Summary: After another job for the Medici Family, Cerebella comes back with some inner turmoil, but naturally hides it from her coworkers. However, one of her closest friends is unwilling to buy it, and does whatever she can to bring Cerebella out of this rut. (Feng/Cerebella) My First Official Skullgirls Fan Ficton. M for intense lemons, but can also be read for the relationship.


Assertion and Assets- A Skullgirls Fan Fiction

As a Skullgirls fan, I became very intrigued with the relationships of the playable characters with the NPC's that were later featured and explored upon. What follows is an idea of where the relationship between Cerebella and her best friend could be taken with the right push.

Note: For those of you who don't like the idea of Feng being the 'pitcher', or are mostly unhappy with the idea of this take on the relationship of these two, please do not flame.

Anyway, here goes nothing:

* * *

The night was very calm for the Cirque des Cartes; it had been another successful performance and everyone was preparing for the next day. The ringleader directed the stagehands as they set the equipment back into place. Hubrecht, the renowned strongman of the act, eagerly helped by handling a great deal of the heavy lifting. Meanwhile, the animal trainer Regina lovingly lead all her performance animals back to their cages. Beatrix, the circus' magician, decided to help her with the smaller animals, having nothing better to do. Taliesin, the bard of the circus, unsurprisingly kept to himself and his beloved parasite Muse, distancing them from his 'inferior' co-performers.

And then there was Feng, the young and humble acrobat from the Dragon Empire. As much as she wanted to help her peers, she knew that there was a more urgent matter that would be best for her alone to approach. Before her was the tent that she shared with Cerebella, the circus' star performer and Feng's best friend. For the past few minutes, she paced herself outside and wondered how to best approach her, as she urgently needed to talk to her while she still had the chance. Finally, she had gained enough of her composure to go to the tent and enter.

As she walked in, she saw Cerebella at her vanity, her hands pressed against her head. Beside her, set on the desktop, was her living hat/ partner in crime, Vice-Versa. She studied the figure of the youthful star; sometimes, she could hardly believe a young woman with stunning looks such as her's was real. She silently began to compare both their figures with a twinge of envy, but then shook her head and remembered that she came hear for a reason. She knocked on the framing of the entrance and held her ground as Cerebella turned to face her.

"Hi-" and as expected, her friend quickly and cheerfully glomped the small girl, pressing her notably large rack against her chest.

"Hey there, Feng!" she beamed, leading her to sit on the bed. "I thought you'd be working on your routine. So, pray tell, what brings you to my sweet little hovel at this hour, my slender little sweetie?"

"Can we talk?" Feng bluntly asked.

"Oh, absolutely, baby," Cerebella said with a sly tone. "Let me guess: you've got your eye on someone, and you came to me for advice? Well, trust me, I know how to help you handle any man that walks this Earth."

"Cerebella, please," she retorted to stop her. "I wanted to talk about you."

"Huh?" Cerebella turned her head to the side. Vice Versa slightly feared he would fall off.

"It's been bugging me for a while, and I think it's important that I approach this with you before things get out of hand." They were both quiet for a moment, neither fully sure of what the other was thinking. Finally, Feng let out a sigh and glanced over at her friend with strong eyes. "Cerebella, what's got you so down?"

"Down? What are you talking about?" she asked with a chuckle. "Can't say I feel any different than usual."

"Yes, we can all see that you're as chipper as always," Feng said flatly. "But, c'mon Cerebella, you can drop the act. We work in the circus, Cerebella; we can all tell when someone's putting on a show. None of us have wanted to say anything, but we could all tell for some time now." Feng struggled with her next words, as she worried for what kind of storm might soon brew. "And well, after yesterday, I felt it was about time someone talked to you. So why not your best friend, right?"

"Yesterday? What about yesterday. The show was a hit last night. Heh, if you ask me, we out to spice up the performance a bit, and give 'em a REAL show stopper, eh?"

Feng did not react, and held a dead serious look in her eye.

"During the tightrope walk last night, there was a twitch in your leg that could have thrown you off."

"Really?" Cerebella seemed genuinely surprised with her friend's acute observation. "Oh. Well I guess it happens. I mean you do the same routine almost every night, I'm sure you're bound to have one or two-"

"Do NOT shrug this off, Cerebella!" Feng asserted. Cerebella was surprised by her friend's sudden boldness. She saw that her eyes had become filled with concern for her. "You have NO idea how terrified we all were for you. In all your performances you've never let yourself slip up in the least like you did back there. If that twitch had thrown you off just a bit more, you'd have gone flying straight to the bare ground, and with Vice Versa carrying Mimi and Chip, no less!"

Cerebella couldn't help but imagine how gruesome that scenario might have been. Falling from a hundred foot height and landing on an open circus ring with no net, and then having two fully grown elephants land on you. If she was fortunate enough not to die from such a circumstance, she would still have been gravely injured. In all likeliness, she wouldn't be able to perform again. She could understand now why this would bother Feng so much.

'Dammit,' she thought. 'Feng's always been there for me. The two of us have been looking out for one another since our first show together. And now here I am making her worry with all this crap I'm holding back.'

"...okay." Cerebella quietly said, breaking the short silence between them. "You're right. I have had something on my mind."

"Then tell me!" Feng stated. "What have you been keeping to yourself that's gotten you so out of focus?"

"...Do you remember the Sambalt Heist from about a week ago? Where we set up Vitale's competitors to get caught with their cartel?"

"Yeah, of course," Feng said with a nod. "It was a big job from Vitale. He was very grateful to all of us for the hard work we put into it."

"Yeah...you'd think..." Feng was a bit confused by this statement, as Cerebella could clearly see. She took a breath for composure and continued.

"Okay... after the job, I went to go see him. I imagined that maybe he'd had enough confidence in me that I could...confess to him."

"...I see." Feng began to put two and two together "And I take it things didn't go as you imagined?"

"...He said he was proud of the job I did...and ...he stopped me...said he had some important matters to attend to...he left me hanging...just like that...just when I was ready..."

"Oh, I...I'm so sorry, Cerebella...I didn't know..."

"...I was so sure, then more than ever, that if I just told him how I felt about him, that it would work out for us... But now...I'm just too shaken...I don't even know how I should feel..." Cerebella's eyes became slightly watery as her frustration grew with each bit she added to her confession. Feng began to feel a twinge of guilt for bringing this out from her friend. "It's silly, I know. He was like a father to me, so of course he might be a bit put off by the idea. But... now I'm thinking that maybe I was the silly one for wanting him to be more..."

"Hey, you didn't do anything wrong," Feng quickly reassured. "You took a chance and now you learned from it."

"I know!" Cerebella retorted, still on edge. "But, now I'm just not sure about anything! I love you guys. All of you. But when I agreed to take on some of the underground work for Vitale, doing it for you and the rest of the crew should have been the first thing on my mind. But I did it for him. Because I thought I loved him. Now I just feel like...what was it all for? How could I have wasted so much time...done so much to others...just for someone who only saw me as an asset?"

Feng didn't like where Cerebella was going with this; she could tell that her friend was about to dwell into a very dark end of the spectrum.

"In fact, deep down... that night... there was a part of me that would have wanted me to slip..."

"What?!"

"...I had always thought that I was tough enough, y'know? That if I kept pushing forward, everything would work itself out around my actions. But now with this...now I just...feel so weak..." she hiccuped before going on. "I started thinking 'who was I to strut out my stuff like I'm such a big shot? I'm only like this because I wreck things for everyone around me.' I mean, we all know that Beatrix was the biggest thing before I came into the picture, and now she's been cast to the side...because a weak little nobody like me put on a magic hat and showed her up...I...I'm just such a mess, and I just have to mess things up for everyone around me...I just thought maybe...maybe if I wasn't such a spectacle...maybe if I just couldn't do the show anymore...I wouldn't be such a mess...and I wouldn't get in anyone else's way anymore..."

"How dare you," Feng whispered bitterly.

"Huh-"

Before she finished, a sharp smack struck against her cheek, knocking her back slightly. She looked at Feng with a fury, but saw her angrily staring her down with tears in her eyes.

"You've got some nerve thinking like that, y'know? You think you're weak?

"But I am weak! My whole life has been shaped around him! It's hardly even fair to say that I'm my own person anymore!"

Feng then grabbed her arms and shook her. "Look around you! Look at all of us! We could never manage our act as the Cirque des Cartes without you! Who cares if you put the boss before us while you did his dirty work? Who cares if some performances were overshadowed by you? You gave us something new. You gave our audiences something to bring them awe again. And even if you did your work out of love for Vitale, I know you still care about us as much as we do about you!"

Cerebella swatted Feng's hands off of her and turned away. "Perfect. That's just what I needed to hear from you, Feng!" she said with a bitter sarcasm. "First you go and point me out as a wreck, and then you try and justify me being weak! You're just TRYING to mess this whole situation up for me, aren't you?! That's just great, y'know! Now I need my own friend to reassure me for being powerless!" She expected Feng to now jet out of her tent in tears, but was surprised to feel her spot on the bed become very tense.

"Okay." She patted her hands on her legs and stood up. "Okay, then. You still think you're powerless? Fine."

And before Cerebella could even notice, Feng snatched Vice-Versa clean off her head, revealing her ponytail of blue spiked hair, and set him on the ground.

"Vice-Versa?"

The hat looked up at Feng, just as surprised by her sudden assertiveness as his master.

"Please keep watch outside for us; make sure we're left alone. And do NOT under any circumstances come in until I say. I mean it."

He nodded to her in agreement, hopping outside of the trailer. He turned to shoot his master a look of apology and made his way out the door.

"Uh, Feng?"

Before she could go on, Feng let out a whistle, and her twin birds Hei and Bai flew from her head up to Cerebella's face. As they distracted her, Feng quickly went up to her and swept her hands into her clothes, and without a second thought, Cerebella's were tossed clean off in a few quick motions. She quickly regained her composure and covered her exposed parts.

"FENG!? Have you lost your mind?!"

Without a reply, Feng tossed up two balls of string and gave her birds a motion. Then, in a moment's notice, the birds flew the string around Cerebella's bare body, twisting continuously around each of her limbs. Cerebella, to mesmerized to know where to spot them, could only rapidly turn her head, until suddenly the string tightened, binding her arms and legs behind her back with her nude body fully exposed in front of her friend.

"Feng! What the hell is going on?"

"Why do you care?" Feng coldly said, to her surprise. "All you've done is let people shape you, right? Well, maybe it's time I jumped on the band wagon."

"F-Feng?" A chill ran down Cerebella's spine at her friend's cold remarks. "Please, stop...you're scaring me..."

"Why?" she asked. "What's so scary about it?"

"I-it's, ah...well it's kinda obvious!" she said in a panic. "I mean, you have me tied up like a piece of meat, you tore off all my clothes, and...and...well, I'm a girl!"

"And?" she asked bluntly.

"W-well, you're a girl too, in case you haven't noticed!"

"You're certainly being awfully demanding," Feng said observingly. "Last I checked, you didn't want to get in people's way, and now here you are telling me what not to do. Maybe I should have them bind your mouth shut." She glanced over at her birds, who prepped their wings for her.

"No!" Cerebella yelped. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"I...I wanna try and talk some sense into you, of course!"

"Why? What's so wrong about what I'm doing?"

"Uh, for one thing, you're taking advantage of me!"

"And you have a problem with that?"

"YES! Of course I do!"

"Funny," Feng said, returning to her cold tone. "You certainly don't mind letting others do what they think you should do, right?"

"That...That's not the same! It's different with you!

"It is EXACTLY the same!" Feng asserted. "How am I any different from anyone else in your life?!"

"Because I care about you!" Cerebella shouted. "I always do what I need to do for the Medicis so that I know the rest of the crew will be taken care of, but I'm always worrying about you the most. Because I worry that something might happen to you if I don't meet with people's demands. Cuz...cuz I love you."

There was an awkward silence between them, with Feng looking down at Cerebella in utter shock. "...you...what?" Cerebella suddenly realized what she had said and began to panic.

"I-I mean not like...I mean you're like a sist...like a...Auugh! What made me say that?!" Feng knew this would continue unless she did something, so she knelt down in front of her as she continued to babble and grabbed her cheeks.

"Hey, HEY!" Feng shouted, shaking her friend. Cerebella's confused babbling came to a stop then as she stared up at her friend, like a confused puppy. "It's okay, Cerebella. I'm still here, I'm still willing to hear you out. Just take a second to calm down and think about what you say. Think about how you feel." Crebella did so, taking a breather and fidgeting her limbs within the ropes that bound her bare body. She found her words and looked her friend straight in the eye.

"Feng, I...I don't know what to feel right now. God, I don't even know if it's that I care about you, or if I'm in love with you, or what..."

"Cerebella," she said, still holding her head in her hands, "I want you to know what you want. That's all. You're going through all this inner turmoil because you had your self-resolve shaken. I didn't think I would have to go this far, but I did. And now you know why." She looked at her deeply and went in to gently kiss her lips again. "Now do you want me to untie you? Do you want me to leave?"

"...no. Please don't leave...or untie me, yet, I guess...I kinda feel like I need them right now..." she glanced over to her side in a mixture of embarrassment and desire."But please...help me feel good...help me feel good about myself..."

Feng looked at her with a soft smile. "Okay." And as Feng took her hands from her friend's cheeks, she quickly jetted them to her chest and grasped both of her breasts in each hand.

"Anh!" she yelped. As Feng clutched each of Cerebella's voluptuous mammaries, she began to circulate and massage them between her fingers.

"You know, I've always wondered," Feng asked as she continued to fondle them, "how do you manage that fantastic act with these things jetting out all the time? I mean seriously, each of them's as big as your head."

"H-heheh," she chuckled, as it added to her arousal. "Well, Regina gave me a little extra training with maintaining my form. Wouldn't want these babies throwing me off balance, now would we?"

Feng giggled, as she was well aware how hard of a trainer Regina could be. She then thought of how to further please her friend, as well as test her limits. She then moved her hand from Cerebella's left breast, bringing her head in to suckle upon her areola. As she sucked, she used her left fingers to penetrate the areola of her other breast, and gave Cerebella a great surprise when she used her right hand to finger her deep into her uterus.

"J-jeez, Feng!" Cerebella nearly had the wind taken out of her by this new act. "Where'd you get the idea for this?" Instead of an answer, Feng replied by sucking longer and shoving her fingers more rapidly, going and going so that all three of her sensitive areas. She could feel Cerebella's body quiver in pleasure as she continued to fidget through the spasms for minutes on end, with only the ropes holding her perfectly in place. But soon enough, the feeling became too intense, and the walls of her uterus became more and more wet until they finally erupted in a hot flash of euphoria.

"Aaauh!" The juices from Cerebella's hole sprawled across the floor and coated Feng's hand. "Oh,...that...that was wild..."

"But enjoyable, I take it?" In response, Cerebella began to calm her breathing and looked at her friend with a very lustful expression, as her body became tense and aroused within the bindings of the ropes.

"Feng," she calmly said, "Please untie me, and maybe we can take this a little bit further?"

"Is that what you want?" Feng asked, with an intrigued glance in her eye.

"It is." With that, Feng motioned to Hei and Bai to undo the knots that bound Cerebella. She took a moment to massage her wrists and ankles before looking up at Feng. She then stood up to face her, out-sizing her from said angle, and took both of her hands to her cheeks to bring her in for a kiss.

Feng was slightly surprised with how passionately Cerebella kissed her, considering the swarm of emotions that she expressed earlier. But soon enough, she found herself flowing along with the passion and found herself sliding her tongue alongside Cerebella's in the bridge of their locked lips. They broke the kiss apart for a moment and gazed at one another in astonishment, their faces both blushing red as they panted for air.

"Let's both get onto the bed together," Cerebella suggested with a soft boldness. Feng looked up at her as she processed her implication, while Cerebella gave her clothed little friend a quick scan of her body. "Well, maybe not quite like that." Feng caught on with a sly little smile, and moved across the floor while Cerebella hopped onto the bed.

"How would you prefer me?" Feng asked, giving her body a flirtatious flaunt. Cerebella did not fail to notice, as she studied the girl's lusciously slender form. She had to see those subtle curves outside of that dress.

"Take it all off, please." Feng smiled and readily undid the knots to her dress and slid down her tight pants, revealing her plain yet adorable undergarments. Once those came off next, she was as bare as her watcher; the sudden realization of their mutual nudity began to arouse Feng on the spot. Cerebella did not fail to notice and reached out for her hand to bring her down.

Feng took Cerebella's hand and climbed onto the bed, topping her as she laid flat on the mattress. Feng laid down atop her, mushing her head between her bosom without breaking their gaze. Cerebella giggled at how adorable she looked mushed in her chest, and put her hands around Feng's bottom to lift their heads together and draw her into another kiss. Their lips locked and their tongues slid along one another, and all the while they massaged each other's bodies and heating up together.

For minutes the two of them stayed together like that, swaying their heads back and forth against each other with each motion of their lips to exchange another long kiss. Soon enough, however, a tender thought came to Cerebella's mind, causing her to break their kiss and leave them both gasping in euphoria.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Feng panted.

"Sorry," Cerebella responded, almost out of breath herself. " You're mouth is so amazing, but it's just...I wanna taste your other lips." Feng caught on very quickly, looking at her partner very slyly. She then hopped up from her friend's chest and circled to her lower side, facing her sweet, wet uterus dead on. Feng took almost no time to kiss the alluring pink walls of her friend's bottom, causing Cerebella to shake and bounce with her still atop.

Cerebella became so lost in the pleasure that without a second thought, she nuzzled her head straight into Feng's sweet spot as it stared her dead in the eye as well, and jetted her tongue straight inside as it explored the inner walls of the petite girl's magnificent uterus. To Cerebella's surprise, Feng's hole was surprisingly sensitive, as within less than a minute, she had already begun to release fluids straight into Cerebella's face.

"Eheheh. You're getting so wet. I think your juice is glossing my lips." This did little to help Feng, as her juices now began to flow harder onto Cerebella's face, even as she continued to lick. At last, the sensation had suddenly become too much for Feng to handle on her own, so she brought her lower body away from her friend's lips and proceeded to wrap her legs around on of hers, sitting up to face Cerebella while she was still lying down.

"Hey. What's this, now?" Feng then pressed Cerebella flat onto her back, dry humping her leg as she topped her. She gazed deeply into Cerebella's eyes and began to breath with euphoric intensity. She knew that she couldn't hold back for much longer, and needed to know that she would be okay with what would follow.

"I'm going insane, Cerebella!" she moaned, as she began to force her friend's legs open. "It's now or nothing! I'm about ten seconds from exploding and you can either stop me or let me come inside you! It's all on you now!" Cerebella, covered in an intense sweat and a mix of juices, answered her mesmerized little friend with a simple shush motion with her finger pressed against her lustful little lips.

"Feng, please stop talking and pound me."

"Yes, Ma'am!" she said with a ecstatic pant. Wasting no time, she thrusted her womanhood straight against her partner's and mushed each of their lips together. The juices that they squirted stuck them to one another, as if their holes were another pair of mouths kissing and sloshing into one another. She motioned her hips ever so slightly, but already each of them were on the verge of exploding, and soon Feng could do little to hold herself back.

"Oh jeez!" Cerebella screamed in pure bliss. "Take me, Feng! Take every last inch of me!" Feng proceeded to enhance the momentum and grind harder against Cerebella with an intense and passionate motion. The two of them began to moan in eruptive pleasure with each grind that they made against each other, the sweat on their bare skin piling on and soaking the bedsheets beneath them. Their breaths became hot and their areolas became unbearably hard, as if they were to burst from their chests. They kneaded and kneaded with an increasing power, staring at each other's euphoric expression and lusting for one another deeply.

"Auuuugh! I'm melting!" They thrusted harder and harder against one another, becoming more wet with each passionate thrust. Until, at last, their was nothing holding them back from one another! The fluids from their meshing lips geysered against each other and mixed together, spraying each of their bodies in a fusion of their intense passion for one another!

"Ffffffaaaauuuuugggghhhh!" They erupted into one another with a set of orgasms that to them shook the heavens and left the two of them numb and soaked in each other's juices. As they laid on the bed, blood rushed through their bodies like a maelstrom, and their breath had become heavy. However, Fang was quickly taken by surprise when she heard Cerebella begin to sniffle again. She lifted herself up with a struggle to see that Cerebella was crying. However, she looked so happy as she cried, and so longing for her friend.

"Feng," she sniffled as she held out her hand, "please, hold me..."

"Here I am," Feng said, taking her hand. She soon found herself pulled tightly into her friend's embrace, their bare and soaked bodies pressing together, and Cerebella continued to cry and smile at her. She was so moved to see Cerebella crying in pleasure that she was practically on the verge of tears herself.

"Don't leave yet, Feng," Cerebella pleaded. "Let's stay just like this." Feng could feel her sincerity as her grip on her tightened, and soon she could no longer hold back her tears, either. She simply cried, happily and tenderly, as she nuzzled herself deep into her mate's body once more.

"...I'll stay as long as you want...honey."

…...

The night had passed on to the dawn of the next day, and the sun shone to pass light into the circus tents below. The grounds were quiet aside from a few of the early birds, with a few stagehands opening equipment and Regina gently waking the animals.

Cerebella had awaken to a warm breath against her bosom. She glanced down to see Feng's sweet little head nuzzled between her breasts and holding her bare body against her own. She was almost afraid to move and wake Feng from her precious slumber. To Cerebella, the sunlight that beamed through the tent's openings bounced off of Feng's face to give her a heavenly glow. She let out a small chuckle, waking Feng to the motion of her bosom. She gasped at first, but when she saw Feng smiling at her as she woke, she became slightly reassured.

"Hi," Feng said tiredly.

"...hey" Cerebella said in a whisper. Neither of them knew what to do next; they just laid there together, staring at one another with their bodies pressed together. She imagined the two of them locked into one another, as if they were two parts of a perfectly asymmetrical locket.

"So," Feng softly said, "what do you think we ought to do from here?"

"I really don't know," replied Cerebella, both assured and yet overwhelmed. "This whole thing's been a huge stir of thoughts and emotions. I guess I just want to let things settle for now. Also, it kinda sounds like they're getting ready outside. Maybe we should get back to this a little bit later?"

"...Sounds good to me," she said with a gentle smile. And with that, the two of them got up from the bed and got back into their clothes. While Cerebella tidied up the room, Feng called her birds back to perch on her head. She took a quick glance outside of their tent to see that the area was free of any witnesses to her walk of shame.

"Feng?" she suddenly said before she could leave. Feng turned back to her friend, but was quickly wrapped into her arms before she could even notice.

"I...I really want to thank you," Cerebella said with a small choke. "I know things got a little more, well...raunchy than I would have thought they would, but...I really am grateful that you came to me." Feng looked up to her friend's face and saw that she was near tears again. "Thank you so much, Feng."

"Cerebella," Feng smiled "you're welcome. But please promise me, if anything like this ever gets to you again, that you won't hesitate to talk to me about it." She reached out a hand to brush her cheek and hold back Cerebella's tears, her thumb rubbing the diamond beneath her eye. "You know I'll always be there for you."

"I promise," she said, and warmly kissed her lips to seal the deal. With that, Feng left before the others could take notice of the two of them behaving oddly, and Cerebella watched her in a daze as she disappeared past the other tents, holding her arm for reassurance.

Before she went back inside, she saw Vice-Versa, waiting patiently beside the entrance for her. She shot him a gentle smile and picked him up, returning him to his rightful home atop her head. She took a deep breath and closed the door behind her, needing to collect herself before their next show. There was still certainly a lot for Cerebella to digest; in one night, things had taken a complete turn for Cerebella's worldview. Despite this, she felt she couldn't complain. Now she'd found something else to hold on to, she could accept that Vitale saw her as an asset. She didn't mind any longer, because she wouldn't let that view of herself bring her down anymore. Now she had something else to assure herself. Vitale could use her for any job he needed her for, but she knew in her heart that any job he asked of her, she did solely for what mattered most to her.

She would do it for her circus.

For the chance to perform every night and bring smiles and awe to everyone's faces.

And most of all, for the chance to spend every day with the one person who she knew now she would need more than ever:

Feng.

Her best friend.

Her rock against all odds.

Her first real love.

* * *

Well, there you have it: my first official Skullgirls fan fiction (as well as my first stand alone).

If you liked it, you can expect plenty of explorations of the Skullgirls universe to come. Otherwise, there's still plenty of other fandoms to right about, eh? :)

If you did enjoy this one, feel free to give me some ideas for other pairings you can see happening in the Skullgirls universe and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
